Peter Port's Hunting Journal
by The Pervert Slime
Summary: A journal Written by Peter Port about his hunt for preys in Beacon Academy. And by prey he means girls (PortxHarem)
1. Words From Author

Hello there everyone

My name is Peter Port,

As you have know about me, and I'm pretty sure you have. I'm a huntsman, a hero, a protector of the future, the slayers of Grimms. And many other grandiose titles. But at the moment i'm a professor at the most prestigious hunter academy in Vale, the beacon academy. Guiding the new and young huntsman in training to be the protector of the world. It's a great responsibility

I want to tell you more about my achievements and how i get into this positions, but that's not the reason why i write this Journal. (If you really do want to hear about my stories You can buy my autobiography at your local bookstore, only 30 books and counting)

Where was i? oh yes!

Why me, the great and powerful Peter Port decide to be a teacher? you see, As our name suggests, Huntsmen primary duty is to Hunt. But what we hunt is depends on each individuals.

Most of the huntsman focus their job on hunting Grimms, killing the beasts around settlements and/or in a missions, some huntsman decided to focus on capturing criminals.

But me?

I'm a bit different, as i prefers to hunt some specific prey, one that no other huntsman dare to hunt.

Girls

Why girls you ask?

Look at me!

I'm such a strong magnificent man, the peak of humanity gene. It'll be such a shame not to spread my marvelous gene to the world.

Not just a shame, it'll be a crime against humanity!

Too bad not many people share my sentiments

That's why i was forced to do it in secret. But rest assured! as when they see the result of my hard works they will be all agreeing with me.

But not just any girls! i prefer a strong girls who can resist my charm, who can put up a fight.

It won't be a fun hunt unless there's a challenge you know?

And where can you find a strong and beautiful girls? in a Hunter School!

That's right, that's the reason why i become a teacher.

A young fresh girls full of energy as far as you can see and they're all beautiful too. (I think it's because of the aura regenerative ability.)

There's no other hunting place better than this.

There's also no end of challenge either, as unlike grimms, every single girls are different. Requiring different ways to hunt them.

But more importantly, they feels so good!

How long have i been doing this you ask? Years! The exact time is lost to me, but i was not as good as i am now.

Till this day i still regret my inability to hunt down Summer and Raven, those two were one of the best girls i ever have the pleasure of hunting.

But enough of that!

It have been years since i hunt in this personal hunting ground. But this is the first time i ever write a journal about it. Regrettable, but there's nothing i can do about it. I was too busy with my hunt while teaching the students.

This year however, i only have a few class. Making my time for hunting increased a lot.

I also have to record this for the future generations. On what i have done for the humanity.

* * *

A fresh batch of students was scheduled to arrive tomorrow and i couldn't be any happier.

This year students have a lot of juicy girl. From the famous Pyrrha Nicos to the heir of The Schnee Dust company.

My mouth is watering as i imagine their lovely moans and cries, and their face twisted in pleasure as i pound them into submission.

It'll be a very exciting hunting season.

Even as I write this journal, one of my lovely prey is giving me a head. She's a fresh graduate and this is her last night at Beacon. Knowing she won't be able to see me for a while, She begged me for one last night together with me before she left. I can't blame her. Her boyfriend is such a wimp on bed, i have to tend her needs this past years.

It's kinda sad that i won't be able to use her for a while. But then i'll be able to focus on my new prey.

I smiled as i look at my targets applications.

Get ready girls.

The hunt is on!

P.S This journal is for 18+ only, so don't read it if you're not. Or just read it anyway, it's not like i'll be there to stop you

P.P.S I will be too busy nailing your girlfriend

* * *

 **The story will be about Prof Port Conquest on gathering Beacon's Beauty for his personal harem from his POV. It'll be a series, so the conquered girls might reappear and help with his newest hunt.  
The lemon will start next chapter, and it'll be longer**

 **Suggestions and request are welcome**


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Today is the initiation day for the new students.

I always wonder why our initiation is launching students to grimm infested forest. I mean, even in atlas they're just getting a sparring session among students. Not that i'm complaining, just wondering.

But what make me wonder the most is how Ozpin decide the partner. I mean, really? the first one who they meet eyes with? Instead of grading their level while they're in the forest and make the team based on their strength and weakness he leave it on luck. Kinda too unprofessional in my opinion.

Funnily, most of the team formed are actually kinda good

Take Team STRQ for example, they're one of the most mismatched yet best team in Beacon history. That Tai Yang is one lucky fellow to be able to impregnate all the girls in his team. Poor Qrow. Reminds me to introduce him to some nice lady. Maybe one of my girls? I'll check if they're interested later.

Back to the topic at hand, this year there's two teams who get my attention, Team RWBY and JNPR, and here's why.

Team RWBY is an all girl team with Ruby Rose as their team leader

Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang,Xiao Long of the previously mentioned Team STRQ. She's a bit too young to attend Beacon, being only 15 years old and 2 years behind everyone else. But after her heroic act of stopping a robbery, Ozpin made an exception for her and accept her to Beacon ahead of time.

Sometimes i wonder if Ozpin is a lolicon, not that i'm any better. But at least I hunt the barely legal.

I have seen her fight and true enough, Ruby Rose is cute girl with lots of potential. Say what you want about Ozpin, but his eyes for talents are the best in remnant.

Looking at her parents and sister, i'm really interested on seeing her growth. If you know what I mean. #Wink!

The second member of team RWBY is Weiss Schnee

The heiress of Schnee dust company, a little princess both figuratively and literately. She's a beautiful girl with a white skin and even whiter silver hair. At a glance someone might mistake her for a doll. She's short, even shorter than Ruby who's two years younger which increase the doll image. She also have a nice lean body.

Her appearance aside, She's a bit bossy and full of pride. I saw her type a lot, a type of girl who think and act as if she's better than everyone else, but will warm up once you get close to her.

I can't wait to hunt her and break her haughty attitude. It's always fun to reduce a prideful girl into an obedient and often masochist girl.

Moving on

Blake Belladonna, Not much is known about her. Her application sounds normal enough, she's definitely Beacon material but there's nothing worth noting. She's a cool beauty type who rarely seen without her books. I tried to see what she was reading before, and i was surprised when i realized it was actually a smut! To be able to read it in public and without changing her expression, I think she's actually a pervert. I wonder if I can reenact some of the scenes in her book to get her attention? Especially the smutty parts.

And that sweet ass, that bellabooty. Just the sigh of seeing her ass shaking when she walk, almost make me get a boner in public. I really want to hunt her and smash that ass.

And finally, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose's half sister. I just lost my words when it's about her. She's an absolute hottie with cherry attitude. Her body is muscular, but not too much, giving her a sporty and athletic image. Her easy going personality and attractiveness will surely making her popular among the boys. And don't forget her huge breasts. I never see a breasts as big and perky as hers since Raven. As expected from her daughter. Luckily, I get a tip from one of my contact that she have been going to bar and causing ruckus before she attend beacon, and some other things that might threaten her position in Beacon, i think i'll be able to use these information for my advantage in my hunt.

Team RWBY is like an all you can eat buffet, filled with exotic and mouth watering foods

The second team, Team JNPR is a team with 2 boys and 2 girls. Funnily the boys both looks girlier than the girls especially that Ren boy, i almost mistake her for a girl. Me! That's something.

But for now let's focus on the girls.

First girl on the team is Pyrrha Nikos, The Goddess of Victory, The 4 times champion of Mistral Regional Tournament, the top of her class in Sanctum Academy and The mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. I'm pretty sure she's one of the most famous student this year along side the Schnee Heiress. What can i say about her, She have a similiar body type with Yang, her breasts are not as big but still as perky. She claimed to never lost, but she never meet me before.

Breaking her pride might give me different satisfaction than Weiss.

And last but not least, Nora Valkyrie, a hyper active one among the girls. She's a cute petite girl with giant hammer the size of her body, she's almost as short as Weiss, but her breasts. I would say they're bigger than Pyrrha but not as big as Yang, but her small body make it looks even bigger. And her butt, hmm, yummy.

This team will be harder to hunt since there's boys mixed in and I'm pretty sure Nora is interested in Ren. Not gonna lie, I'm not really a fan of stealing someone's girl. But if the prize is good enough, well, I'm still human.

The girls are all so mouth watering, so challenging and rewarding.

I don't even know who should i hunt first. Decisions decisions

* * *

 **So, Any suggestion on who to hunt first and how?**

 **Also, i might need a Beta. My grammar is awful**


	3. Day 2

Day 2 (morning)

Today is the first day of school

And I can guarantee it'll be a bit chaotic.

Every year is always the same, new students getting lost trying to find the class, Lockers flying every where, the block heads thinking they're big shot and try to challenge the upper years, or simply a weapon measuring contest between new students. It's always the same yet far from boring.

You can say this is one of my favorite days in a year. The day the girls first wearing their uniform. I like Beacon's uniform, they're stylish and cuter compared to the other school uniform. That's also one of the reasons why i choose to teach in Beacon although all the other School try to recruit me.

Today is also the day to give a good first impressions.

It's an important day to me to lay out my net around my target, giving them impressions and other preparation before my hunt.

I often laughed at the smutty fanfiction or porn comic books since they're all so unrealistic.

Who cares how big is your dick or how good you are in bed? Girls don't just fall in love with your dick!

That's ridiculous!

Sure, the girls might enjoy the act, but after the act there's no stopping them from kicking your ass or simply report you to the police.

You need to connect to your prey. Make them comfortable with you before doing an just rape them and hope they'll immediately fall for you! That's beyond stupid. Unless they have something to blackmail the girls, or hypnotism, or maybe drugs. At least they're preparing something.

I myself have done blackmail a couple of time in the past. It's effective but not really recommended since they might hold a grudge for a while. As for Hypnotism, i tried that before, but it just didn't work for me. And for the drugs, i refuse to use anything with addictive property. The best part of the hunt is to see your prey struggle against the unavoideable fate. Using the drugs are just cheating.

I do use Aphrodisiac though

Oh! look at the time.

I have been so focused on writing I completely forgot that it's almost time for my class. It won't be good for my image if I'm late at the first day of school.

Well then, I'll be going first. See you later

* * *

Day 2 (Noon)

Alright, I'm back Journal!

I totally nailed My first impression today!

After my introduction to the class, I made a little demonstation by letting one of the student fight against the grimm.

If it's a girl, I let out a boarbatusk, a rather weak variant of the grimms. But if it's a boy, hehehe, I let them fight against an ursa and when they failed to kill it, I'll come to the rescue and kill it. Showing them how weak they're and how strong I am.

The first fight goes nicely with Weiss Schnee killing the boarbatusk with some effort. She still need to learn, but she will surely improve

As for the second fight, i choose Cardin Wincester. I want to wipe that smug smile on his face. As far as i can see he's a typical Jerk Jock type. Annoying, loud mouth without any real strengh, plus i heard he's racist too!

I hate those guys. A lot of my best girls are Faunus you know.

And i was right, he was defeated pathetically. I don't even know where to start.

First he tried to act cool and swing his mace with one hand. Sure, he have the strength to swing the heavy mace around, but it's not enough to deal any damage to an ursa. he dodge to the left when the ursa attack from the left, his dust attack miss by a large margin, and his armour isn't even worn properly.

Having enough of that, i stepped in and grabbed the ursa from behind and snap it's neck with my bare hand

Needless to say, all the students are impressed, i have established myself as a strong teacher. That's always a plus in huntresses eyes.

After that little demonstration i start my lessons.

By telling them the amazing story of my life

And I'm not stupid

I know a lot of people think my lessons and talk are boring. But who cares! I love doing that.

At first everyone tried to write what I just tell them, but soon enough they start to give up. Even the diligent ones start to drop one by one. After the first 20 minutes, even the champion Pyrrha Nicos have been defeated and fall a sleep.

Half way to the story, most of the class are already sleeping unable to listen to my magnificent story. All except one.

Weiss Schnee

I'm genuinely impressed, that's the first time anyone ever survive listening to my story without falling a sleep. And she even take a note on every important part. If you can grade students based on that alone, I'll gladly give her A+

I praised her with uncharacteristically low voice, not wanting to wake the other students and messing with this golden chance to bond with one of my target.

We talked for a while until it's time to change class. Weiss is quite a nice girl to talk to, she's polite and tried to impress me with every chance she get. You can say that she's a teacher pet, and that's quite easy to manipulate.

As the bells ring, I told her that she can always come to see me if she have something she want to ask about the lesson. Plus a devil whisper that I might make her a professor's assistant. Putting her a step above her fellow students and just below the professors.

She was excited, but managed to keep herself calm and composed

So my first lesson is quite successful

Sure, most students didn't listen to my story, But I managed to give them the first impression I want. A portly Professor with his crazy boring tales. That'll reduce their wariness drastically.

I also show my strong side to the class, by taking down that ursa without my weapon. I can tell that Yang, Pyrrha and Nora is quite impressed by that. Maybe one day they'll ask me for some private training session?

Not to mention I managed to have a good conversation with Weiss Schnee. Giving me a dependable professor image on her but also open an opportunity to meet her outside of class.

It's a good start.

P.S But let me tell you something journal. I'm thinking to push it quite fast this time.

I have never felt like this before, i usually managed to hold myself no matter how mouthwatering my prey is. But this time is different. Maybe because i failed to get her mother before and i regret it to this day.

But I just can't get her out of my head, and I'm honestly at my limit just by seeing her in class today.

Journal, I'm going to hunt Yang Xiao Long, whatever the cost

* * *

 **I'm still alive**

 **and the first target will be Yang**

 **I'm thinking to rewrite this fic since writing this like a journal is harder than i though**


End file.
